Hungry
by moshi hyura
Summary: Berapa banyak garam yang kau masukan kedalam kopiku? / Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasu-chan / Senyummu itu sangat mengerikan Teme / Ini semua karena Sasuke-kun! / Calon ayah tersebut tersenyum lembut / Squel FOR YOU / Kado ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha/ AU / OOC.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). Squel FOR YOU.

Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk Ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha.

Enjoy please!

.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^HUNGRY^^

.

**07.15 AM, 21 Juli 20xx**

"Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura Uchiha kapan aku akan sarapan?!" Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sakura lamunkan hingga wanita _soft pink_ itu melupakan sarapan untuk dirinya.

"Eh ya, ini sarapanmu Sasuke_-kun_!" Jawab Sakura kaget.

Sakura yang kini telah menjadi istri dari Sasuke Uchiha itu tanpa sadar sudah membuat sang suami tercinta menunggu lama di meja makan untuk mendapat sarapan yang sebenarnya sudah siap sedari tadi.

Dengan gesit Sakura memindahkan piring-piring yang telah terisi menu sarapan mereka dari dapur ke meja makan. Begitu semuanya siap, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Meja makan mereka memang tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada empat kursi yang mengitarinya. Bukan karena tidak mampu membeli yang besar tapi menurut Sakura itu terlalu berlebihan mengingat mereka hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang sederhana itu.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang hari ini terlihat aneh sampai kemudian wanita yang tidak sadar sedang diperhatikannya itu berseru.

"_Ittadakimasu_."

"Hn."

Mereka menikmati sarapan masing-masing dengan tenang. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak tidak terlalu menikmati sarapannya. Meski tangannya terus menyuapkan makanan tapi tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke begitu sarapannya habis.

"Ya-Ya Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura sedikit gelagapan.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Sekarang ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakuranya ini. Tangannya kemudian meraih secangkir kopi hitam disamping kanannya. Baru saja cairan hitam itu menyentuh lidahnya, tiba-tiba...

BRUSSS!

Sasuke tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan wajah _stoic_nya begitu rasa asin menjalar di lidahnya. Sakura tersentak karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya dengan sangat tidak ke-Uchiha-an. Untung saja tidak sampai mengenai kemeja Sasuke tapi cukup membuat taplak meja makan yang semula putih polos menjadi bermotif.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang masih tampak tidak mempercayai kejadian barusan.

"Sasuke_-kun_ ada apa?" Tanya Sakura panik menyentuh bahu suaminya.

"Asin." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan lirih seperti bergumam.

"Hm?"

"Berapa banyak garam yang kau masukan kedalam kopiku?"

Merasa penasaran, Sakura segera meraih cangkir kopi yang masih dipegang Sasuke dan menyecapnya. Betapa kagetnya ia begitu merasan kopi yang sangat asin ini.

"_Gomen_ Sasuke_-kun_, akan aku buatkan lagi."

"Tidak perlu Sakura."

"Tapi..."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus sayang kepala Sakura.

"Aku harus segera berangkat, kau istirahat saja. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit." Sakura hanya mengangguk merasakan kecupan Sasuke di dahinya.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^HUNGRY^^

**01.50 PM 21 Juli 20xx**

Suasana hening mendominasi ruang kerja Sasuke yang dipenuhi tumpukan map beraneka warna. Sang pemilik ruangan sendiri sedang terfokus pada layar monitor sambil jemari tangannya menari lincah diatas tombol-tombol keyboard komputernya. Kadang dahinya terlihat berkerut namun matanya tetap terfokus.

BRAKK!

Hampir saja Sasuke terjengkang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Otauto_-chan_! _Aniki_ tercintamu datang!" Seru Itachi si pelaku pendobrakan.

Sasuke menatap tajam sosok yang hampir mirip dengan dirinya tersebut dan tatapan itu semakin menajam begitu Itachi berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dimana sopan santunmu _aniki_?!"

"Wahh kau sedang sibuk ya?"

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasu-_chan_."

"Cih, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Kenapa? Hey Sasu-_chan_ walaupun sekarang kau sudah menikah tapi kau tetap adikku tercinta." Tanpa basa-basi Itachi mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu menggeram kesal.

"Hentikan!" Dengan kasar Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kapalanya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengambalikan tatanan rambutnya. Itachi kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada didepan meja Sasuke.

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu duduk." Sinis Sasuke yang dibalas tawa oleh Itachi.

"Ayolah Sasu_-chan_, aku lelah baru saja tiba di Konoha setelah perjalanan jauh yang aku tempuh dari Ame. Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak!"

"Ish. Kau ini benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Hahh padahal aku jauh-jauh kemari hanya ingin bertanya apa yang mau kau minta dariku untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu nanti. Tapi ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku menemui Sakura_-chan_."

"Hadiah ulang tahun?"

Itachi kembali duduk melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang berpikir.

"Hm? Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Sasuke menatap Itachi aneh lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri menghampiri kursi tempat Itachi duduk dan menarik laki-laki itu memaksanya berpindah tempat duduk di kursi yang baru saja Sasuke tinggalkan.

"Ada apa in?!" Tanya Itachi kebingungan.

"Teruskan pekerjaanku. Ada hal penting yang harus aku urus!"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Itachi, Sasuke dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Laki-laki itu berjalan cepat menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Hoi _Teme_!" Naruto—rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu melambaikan tangan. Laki-laki berambut _spike_ itu tampak baru saja keluar dari mobilnya yang terparkir tepat disamping mobil Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan semakin cepat.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_ begitu tepat berada dihadapan Naruto.

"Apanya?"

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

"Mereka siapa? Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa _Teme_!"

"Ck. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu _Dobe_. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan entah siapa lagi pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahunku kan?!"

"Heeeee? Hahahaha percaya diri sekali kau _Teme_!" Naruto yang awalnya kesal karena sahabatnya itu menanyakan hal yang tidak jelas sekarang menjadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit menahan tawa.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke justru memasang wajah datar tapi manik _onyx_nya menatap tajam.

"Ini tidak lucu Naruto!" Geraman Sasuke membuat Naruto seketika berhenti tertawa.

"Demi seratus mengkuk ramen, aku tidak tahu apa-apa _Teme_!"

Sasuke diam mengamati Naruto seolah memastikan sahabatnya tidak sedang berbohong. Sasuke mendekat beberapa langkah lagi hingga punggung pemuda jabrik itu membentur pintu mobilnya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa konsekuensinya kalau kau berbohong padaku kan _Dobe_?" Sasuke berbisik mengancam Naruto yang mulai berkeringan dingin.

"I-iya _Teme_."

"Bagus!" Setelah menepuk bahu Naruto, Sasuke kemudian memasuki mobilnya sendiri meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Senyummu itu sangat mengerikan _Teme_." Ujar Naruto begitu mobil Sasuke meninggalkan area parkir.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^HUNGRY^^

**02.20 PM 21 Juli 20xx**

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk apartemen mereka.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura kaget karena tidak biasanya Sasuke pulang cepat seperti ini.

Sasuke segera menuju kekamar tidur mereka, membuka pintu dan meneliti keadaan disana lalu ia berbalik menuju dapur. Sakura mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang luar biasa ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal Sasuke_-kun_?" Tanya Sakura yang terus mengikuti kemana Sasuke melangkah.

Tidak mendapati hal aneh di rumah mereka Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Sakura, menatapnya curiga.

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan hal-hal aneh kan Sakura?"

"Hal aneh?" Sekarang Sakura semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memenuhi kamar kita dengan lusinan balon dan pita warna-warni ataupun kue coklat pahit sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, otaknya sedang memproses maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Oh astaga Sasuke_-kun_!" Dan tawa Sakurapun pecah. Sama seperti Naruto tadi, Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sasuke terus mengamati wanitanya yang sekarang terduduk di sofa sambil memegangi perutnya. Pria Uchiha itu mengikuti Sakura duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Sasuke_-kun_?" Tanya Sakura setelah tawanya mereda. Sasuke buang muka sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Tadi Itachi_-nii_ datang menanyakan hadiah apa yang aku inginkan untuk ulang tahunku besok jadi aku berpikir kalau tadi pagi kau melamun karena ingin memberiku kejutan lagi seperti tahun kemarin." Jelas Sasuke manunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu.

"Ya aku memang sedang bingung akan memberimu hadiah apa." Jujurnya.

"Tapi Sasuke_-kun_, kau juga harus berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi." Tambah Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam kemudian sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Setelah menggeleng pelan, Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya beberapa kali pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Bagiku kau adalah hadiah terindah Sakura."

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin makan semangka."

"Apa?" Sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, Sasuke menatap Sakura binggung.

Sakura menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari rampingnya.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memakan buah itu sekarang Sasuke_-kun_."

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah super market bagian buah dan sayur. Sakura sibuk memilih apel-apel merah besar yang tampak menggiurkan di matanya sedangkan Sasuke baru saja datang sambil membawa dua buah semangka yang cukup besar lalu meletakannya kedalam troli belanja disamping Sakura yang sudah berisi beberapa apel. Begitu memasuki area buah dan sayur Sakura justru lebih tertarik pada sederet apel-apel yang berjajar rapi dan Sasukelah yang disuruhnya mengambilkan semangka.

"Sasuke_-kun_, menurutmu aku harus memilih yang mana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menimang dua buah apel yang menurut Sasuke sama saja.

"Terserah."

"Ish kau ini." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memasukan apel-apel itu tanpa memilihnya lagi.

"Waahh lihat pepaya itu sepertinya enak. Tapi mangga itu juga sepertinya manis. Aku ingin Jus alpukat yang dicampur madu. Menurutmu bagaimana Sasuke_-kun_, mana dulu yang kita beli?"

"Tomat!"

"Kita masih punya banyak di rumah." Sakura berjalan mendekati tumpukan pepaya dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya mendorong troli dengan wajah masam. Padahal tadi Sakura hanya bilang ingin semangka.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^HUNGRY^^

**09.33 AM 22 Juli 20xx**

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sekarang sedang berkumpul di kedai es krim langganan mereka sejak dulu. Bukan hanya es krim tapi disini juga menawarkan berbagai macam kue dan roti. Seperti sekarang, di meja mereka sudah tersaji beberapa potong kue dan bergelas-gelas es krim.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_ kau yakin ini semua akan habis?" Tanya Hinata melihat Sahabat pinknya itu sedang melahap potongan kue yang entah sudah keberapa. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Kau makan seperti babi!" Sindir Ino.

"Bukannya kau yang babi, _Pig_?" Balas Sakura tidak mau kalah membuat Ino mendelik kearahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, jadi Sakura_-chan_ akan memberikan hadiah apa untuk Sasuke_-kun_ besok?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Kau gila _forehead_!"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya ia ingin memberikan sesuatu tapi Sasuke jelas-jelas sudah melarangnya.

"Sasuke pasti melarangmu kan?" Tebak Ino melihat Sakura hanya diam.

Ketiga wanita itu terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita adakan acara makan-makan saja? Kita yang memasak sendiri?"

"Bagaimana kalau piknik saja? Aku ingin piknik."

Sakura menimbang-nimbang saran Ino dan Hinata, tak lama sebuah ide barupun muncul di otaknya.

"Piknik dengan banyak makanan yang kita masak sendiri."

"Huh, kau benar-benar tidak takut gemuk ya Sakura. Tapi boleh juga."

"Huum aku setuju Sakura_-chan_."

Kemudian senyumpun mengembang di wajah cantik mereka.

**02.40 PM 22 Juli 20xx**

Setelah acara belanja yang cukup memakan banyak waktu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memasak di kediaman Uzumaki karena diantara mereka bertiga Hinatalah yang mempunyai peralatan memasak paling lengkap.

Ino sedang sibuk mencincang daging asap dan Hinata sedang mencuci sayur-sayuran, sadangkan Sakura sendiri memilih membuat keu-kue kering. Semuanya tampak serius dan bersemangat karena kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini.

"Tunggu!" Pekik Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ke-kenapa Ino_-chan_?"

"Kita harus memberi tahu mereka untuk libur besok."

"Oh kalau itu, sebentar aku akan menghubungi Sasuke_-kun_. Biar dia yang menyuruh Naruto dan Sai libur besok" Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ketika berjalan Sakura merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. _Mungkin aku terlalu lama berdiri._

Baru saja nada sambung terdengar tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan dirinya melayang dan pandangannya menjadi gelap. Hinata yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum menyentuh lantai. Ino ikut menghambur kearah dua sahabatnya setelah meletakan asal pisau daging yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

"Sa-sakura_-chan_!" Panggil Hinata panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino lebih keras.

Ditengah rasa paniknya Ino mendengar sayup-sayup suara sesorang. Segera diraihnya ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Halo Sasuke ini aku Ino."

"Ino?"

" Sakura. Sakura pingsan!"

"_Apa?! Kalian dimana? Cepat bawa Sakura kerumah sakit!"_

"I-iya. Nanti aku hubungi lagi."

"_Cepat! Berita..."_

Klik!

Ino memutuskan panggilan begitu saja lalu menekan tombol darurat. Menurutnya sekarang Sakura lebih membutuhkan ambulan daripada Sasuke.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^HUNGRY^^

**03.10 PM 22 Juli 20xx**

"Sakura! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan napas tersengal. Dibelakangnnya ada Naruto dan Itachi yang juga sedang mengatur napas.

"Tenang Sasuke, dokter sedang memeriksa kondisi Sakura." Jawab Sai yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana.

Manik _onix _Sasuke menatap khawatir pintu UGD yang digunakan istrinya. Itachi menepuk bahu adik semata wayangnya mencoba sedikit menenangkannya. Ia menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi yang memang tersedia disana. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu UGD yang tertutup rapat itupun akhirnya terbuka. Segera saja Sasuke menghampiri dokter wanita paruh baya yang baru saja melepas mesker hijaunya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sakura?!" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Anda suaminya?" Dokter itu balik bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, saya suaminya!"

"Tenang Sasuke." Itachi kembali menepuk bahu adiknya

"Sakura_-san_ tidak apa-apa, dia juga sudah sadar. Saya permisi, kalau ada sesuatu saya ada diruang kerja."

Setelah dokter itu pergi Sasuke segera masuk tidak memperdulikan beberapa perawat yang masih ada didalam.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Sakura." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terbebas dari infus dan mencium kening Sakura, memastikan bahwa istrinya baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak begitu Khawatir juga teman-teman dan kakak iparnya yang menatap cemas.

"_Gomenne_ sudah membuat kalian cemas."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura_-chan_." Balas Itachi mewakili yang lain.

Pandangan Sakura kemudian tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ini semua karena Sasuke_-kun_!."

"Apa?" Sasuke benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Karena kau aku jadi hamil Sasuke_-kun_!" Ujar Sakura dengan pipinya yang merona merah.

Blush... Semua orang disana menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Otak cerdas Sasuke juga sedang mencerna kalimat Sakura barusan.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus memenuhi semua permintaanku."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, saat ini ia hanya ingin memeluk Sakura.

"_Arigato. Arigato_ Sakura." Ucap Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Itachi dan yang lainnya memandang haru pasangan suami-istri didepan mereka. Ino memeluk Sai dan Hinata memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat!" Cegah Sasuke mengetahui Itachi mendekati mereka.

"Ta-tapi _otouto_ aku..."

"Sakura_-chan_!" Seru Mikoto yang baru saja datang. Segara saja wanita Uchiha paruh baya itu mendorong Sasuke agar bisa melihat dengan jelas kondisi menantunya itu.

Baru saja Sasuke akan kembali mendekat tiba-tiba bahunya ditahan oleh sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sakura ha..."

"Konan! Aku ingin punya anak lagi!"

Plakk!

"Besarkan dulu anak-anakmu ini!" Jawab Konan Uchiha yang baru saja menampar suaminya. Wanita cantik itu bahkan masih berdiri diambang pintu sambil menggendong anak kedua mereka.

"_Tousan_, kau menghalangi jalanku!"

Ujar Reito Uchiha—putra sulung Itachi dan Konan— membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa kecuali Fugaku yang tetap memasang wajah datar dan juga Sasuke, calon ayah tersebut tersenyum lembut manatap Sakura yang tampak semakin cantik ketika tertawa.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^HUNGRY^^

**08.20 PM 23 Juli 20xx**

Pesta dadakan yang diadakan disebuah hotel terkemuka di Konoha tersebut berlangsung dengan meriah. Pesta ini diranacang oleh Itachi sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sasuke dan rasa syukur atas kehamilan Sakura. Tapi tantu saja Sasuke menolak rencana ini karena menurutnya pesta ini akan membuat Sakura lelah tapi melihat Sakura yang begitu antusias akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengalah.

Meski begitu, kebahagiaan kini jelas terpancar dari wajah tampan Sasuke, bagaimana tidak? Jika di tahun lalu ia sukses melamar Sakura maka tahun ini ia sukses membuat Sakura menjadi seorang ibu.

"Hoi _Teme_!"

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti dan mendapati Naruto juga Sai sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kau harus banyak tersenyum Sasuke, atau anak kalian nanti akan berwajah datar sepertimu." Celetuk Sai yang disambut tawa oleh Naruto sadangkan Sasuke hanya berdecih kesal.

Sedang tidak berminat meladeni teman-temannya Sasuke memilih mendekati Sakura yang sedang memindahkan beberapa potong kue kepiring kecil di tangannya.

"_Forehead_, suamimu datang." Ujar Ino yang melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"I-Ino_-chan_ sebaiknya kita pergi." Hinata kemudian menarik tangan Ino begitu Sasuke semakin mendekat. Sedangkan Sakura, ia tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya karena baginya kue-kue ini jauh lebih penting.

"Sakura." Sapa Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hm?" Wanita itu hanya mengguman sambil terus memilih kue mana lagi yang akan ia ambil.

"Sakura kau sudah terlalu banyak makan."

"Hm? Salahkan anakmu yang membuatku terus merasa lapar." Balas Sakura asal yang menghadirkan empat siku-siku di kepala Sasuke.

.

.

.

^...THE END...^

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Maaf kalau masih banyak terdapat kesalahan disana-sini karena aku masih belajar, mohon kritik dan saran ya readers {^_^}

Domo arigato gozaimasu!


End file.
